The present invention relates to automotive audio systems and more particularly to such systems wherein a control unit is located in the passenger compartment and the signal processing and amplification equipment is located in the vehicle trunk. However, it is anticipated that the audio system will have applications beyond the automotive field.
Better and better audio systems have developed as both OEM (original equipment manufacturer) and after-market equipment for automobiles. As automotive engineering developments reduce sound levels (for example due to road and engine noise) within passenger compartments, more and more consumers are paying increased attention to the quality of their automotive audio systems.
In particular, audiophiles have demanded equipment far surpassing in quality that available from any OEM manufacturer. Such equipment can be voluminous and is often mounted within the vehicle trunk or other area remote from the passenger compartment. Exemplary components include amplifiers, woofers, and compact disc (CD) changers.
Arrangements for mounting the signal-processing portion of the audio system within the vehicle trunk are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,431 issued Feb. 28, 1961 to Sontheimer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,173 issued Jun. 14, 1960 to Gollub; U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,240 issued Feb. 23, 1960 to Gollub; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,345 issued Mar. 3, 1959 to Hartfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,513 issued Mar. 5, 1985 to Pogue. All of these systems include audio equipment within the trunk and a control unit within the passenger compartment for controlling the remote audio equipment.
Other radio frequency (rf) equipment has been mounted in the vehicle trunk. For example, a radio/telephone system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,815 issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Stoschek. The Stoschek system includes a radio set removably mounted on a support within the vehicle trunk to provide interchangeability of communication equipment between fleet vehicles.
Whether mounted within the passenger compartment or within the trunk, the prior art systems all require the purchase and semi-permanent installation of individual discrete audio components, which preferably are selected, coordinated, and installed together. Such an arrangement unnecessarily increases the cost of the system due to the fact that each piece must function as a stand-alone unit. Compatibility is a significant concern with special care taken to match the various audio components.